Man-Land
'''Man-Land '''is the third episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired June 20, 2019, and was written by Purple133. Synopsis Everything goes wrong for both teams while trying to complete the challenge of building an island. Transcript (Episode opens with Team H-E Double Hockey sticks in their room) Polar: So Lock’s gone. Now the bathroom will finally be free! Vanessa: Can we just stop talking about that please. Matchy: Hey who voted me? Cici: Totally not me and Travis. Matchy: Bruh. (Cut to Team Steve) Image: Hey guys, why is there water flooding out of the bathroom? (Ian busts down the door and finds the bathroom flooded) Ian: What the hell?! (Jasbre’s standing on the toilet seat) Jasbre: Um I can explain. (Cut to Dan waking up) Dan: It’s a lovely day, (sees Para in bed next to him) Para: Oh hey Dan. Dan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Para: What? Dan: I must’ve been really high last night. Para: Yeah probably. Dan: Ok. Purps: (wakes up) Hey guys, who used my toothbrush? Jasbre: I used it to clean the toilet. Purps: You’re joking. Jasbre: Nope. Purps: You owe me $2. Image: Oh my god I’m trapped in Man-Land. Purps: What? (Loudspeaker comes on in both rooms) Alex: Everyone please report to the challenge room for your next challenge. (Both teams show up) Waluigi: WAH! I get to explain your challenge! For today’s challenge, each team will be given $1,000 to use to buy materials to built an island! Whichever team builds the better island wins! Alex: Yeah you guys can start now. (Both teams get 10 $100 bills; Cut to Team Hell) Matchy: Alright so each of us gets $100 then since it’s in 10 bills right? Travis: How about you get none class fapper? Matchy: No u. (Cici gasps) Matchy: It’s not funny. Travis: I mean it kinda is. (Matchy tears up Travis’ $100 dollar bill) Vanessa: Matchy what the hell?! We needed that! (Vanessa tears up Matchy’s $100 bill, then Travis tears up hers) Polar: GUYS STOP YOU JUST WASTED $300! Elli: Yeah you should do better budgeting. (Back on Team Steve) Jasbre: Alright guys here’s the plan. Everyone gets money except for FD because he can’t be trusted. FD: Hey! Jasbre: I’ve already assigned everybody a task. Bot, you get as much dirt and sand as possible for the island. Bot: Got it. Dirt and sand. Jasbre: Crazy, you purchase palm trees and domesticated animals. Crazy: Wait animals? Why? Jasbre: So it looks natural! Dan, you get water so we can have a lake. Dan: Aight. Can I get weed too? Jasbre: Sure man whatever. Golf, you get umbrellas and other things like it for the beach. Granite, you get a DJ booth for the beach. Ian and Image, buy things to make the island fun and have a manly feel like weights or some shit. Image: Once again, trapped in Man-Land. Jasbre: Para, get music for the DJ booth. Purps, get fish, lots of them, Purps: What exactly are you doing? Jasbre: Managing all of this and also I’ll build a small town hall/bakery/gift shop kiosk. Purps: Ah, okay. (Back on Team Hell) Steve: Steve is pretty sure he is the only one who still has money. (Everyone else’s $100 bills are on the ground in shreds) SBCA: Yeah I’m pretty sure you are too. Steve: Steve will spend it on candy. Vanessa: Wait no you IDIOT we need to build the island! Steve: Steve doesn’t see the appeal in that. Vanessa: I’m surrounded by the biggest morons in the entire world. (Steve leaves; Cut to Team Steve) Jasbre: Alright how’s it going, everybody? (Dan comes in with a huge bucket of water) Dan: Yo where should this go? Jasbre: Right over there by Granite’s electric DJ booth. Dan: Aight. What about the weed? Jasbre: Light it up. (Dan throws the water onto the DJ booth causing it to short circuit, then drops his lighter on accident and sets everything on fire) Jasbre: DAN! WHAT THE FREAK?! Dan: Oh sorry man I’m trippin’ out right now. Jasbre: At leads we have the island’s dirt I guess. Wait Bot where’s the dirt and sand? Bot: Oh I fed it to the domestic worms Crazy got. Jasbre: Guys, I simply asked for total perfection. That’s it! and this is what I get? Image: “Man-Land” (Back on Team Hell, Steve returns with candy) Steve: Steve is back. Waluigi; Hey guys, only five more minutes WAH! Elli: Guys we have nothing. Steve: Steve got candy! Travis: Well I blame the only obvious person, Matchy. Matchy: Wait what? Travis: Silence classturbator. Matchy: After this is over I am going to k- Travis: I SAID SILENCE. (Back on Team Steve, the only thing done is a pile of old CDs underneath an umbrella with a beach towel) Purps: Hey we did good! Jasbre: We failed. We’re dead, so dead. The other team probably did so good. Alex: Time’s up! Let’s see what you got! We’ll start orb Team Steve! Jasbre: Hey Alex, I know it’s bad. Alex: Well it isn’t much but you really captured the spirit! 4 stars! Jasbre: OMG GUYS GOOD JOB! (Everyone half smiles) Alex: Now onto Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks. Waluigi: WAH! Did they do even better? (Alex sees nothing except a pile of torn up money and candy wrappers) Alex: oh okay then. 0 stars. Polar: In all fairness this wouldn’t have happened if Matchy hadn’t ripped up Travis’ dollar in the first place. Alex: I’ll see you guys later. (In the Team Hell room) Elli: (to Vanessa) Yeah I’m gonna play it safe and vote Matchy. Vanessa: Good choice. He completely screwed us over today! (The team walks to the elimination ceremony conference room) Alex: Welcome back, Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks. Tonight, one of you will not receive a sticky note and leave the game. Waluigi: WAH! Time to vote! (Cut to Travis voting) Travis: Easy vote. (Cut to Matchy voting) Matchy: Easy vote. (Cut to SBCA voting) SBCA: Well he's a good friend so I won’t vote him I’ll vote somebody else! (Cut back to the ceremony) Alex: Now it’s time to see who’s going home. If I call your name, Waluigi will come slap a sticky note onto your forehead. Let’s begin. SBCA, Rocky, Joey. Joey: Yay! Alex: Cici, Elli, Vanessa. Matchy: Three girls in a row? Rocky: BURNED! Cici: Grrr. Alex: Travis, and Polar. Now I only have one sticky note left. It’s either Steve, or Matchy. Steve, you wasted your money on candy when you could’ve seriously helped your team. And Matchy, you caused almost all of the money to be destroyed and you’re the sole reason your team is here now. (Matchy looks remorseful and Steve looks stupid) Alex: The final sticky note, the second chance for one of you two goes to… Steve. Steve: Yes! Steve is happy! Matchy: And Matchy is sad. Travis: Ha what a loser! Matchy: Make sure you check your sleeping area tonight. (Matchy gets escorted away) Alex: Wow, voting off such a prominent player. Good luck to you all. (Episode ends) Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275